The rapid growth of Internet of Things (IoT) has been driven in part by accessibility of wireless modules, sensors, and microcontrollers. As the number and variety of connected devices increases, the demand for applications to interface with the devices and to process the large quantities of data produced by the devices also increases. To match this growing demand, web and mobile application developers are aligning their development practices and methodologies to meet the challenges of the IoT applications. Computing virtualization may be an attractive solution for the developers to rapidly develop, test, and deploy IoT applications across multiple platforms.